


anywhere but here

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, secret honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: She never thought she’d be here this very moment. She never thought she was going to experience something like this.She was getting married





	anywhere but here

**Author's Note:**

> just some short and sweet fluff with smut and feels

She never thought she’d be here this very moment. She never thought she was going to experience something like this. 

_ She was getting married _

It both excited and frightened her. 

“Nervous,” Clint smiled as he poked his head through the door.

Natasha sighed, “You have no idea.”

“Come on you’ll be fine, it’s Steve you’re marrying.”

Natasha glared at her friend, “Exactly, it’s  _ Steve _ . This man is the total opposite of me…”

“And yet he chose you to spend his life with Nat.” Clint smiled. “Despite everything you did Nat, he  _ chose  _ you. He loves you Nat.”

“I know he does. I just wasn’t expecting something like  _ this _ .”

The archer just laughed. “That’s life for you. Always expect the unexpected.”

“Hey is the bride to be ready yet?” Laura entered the room. “Oh Nat you’re so beautiful. Steve definitely won’t take his eyes off of you.”

“You think so?”

Laura just walked up to her and hugged the redhead. “Of course.”

“Come on guys, the groom is getting anxious.” Wanda said and smiled at Natasha. “Let’s go Mrs. Rogers.”

“I’m still Ms. Romanoff.” Natasha grinned at the younger woman.

Wanda just rolled her eyes. “Only for a while.”

*****

Natasha let out a sigh as she stood behind the doors. 

“Easy Agent Romanoff.” Nick wrapped his arms around her own. “Just think of this as another mission.”

“Only you would be able to help me calm down.”

Nick just chuckled. “Well I know you well enough. You ready for this?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Once the doors opened, the music started to play. All of her friends watched her with smiles on their faces as she made her way to where Steve and the priest were standing. She felt her heart beating and found herself calming down as she looked at Steve. He stood there wearing a dark navy suit, looking incredibly handsome. But he looked at her with nothing but pure love in his eyes.

“Take good care of her Rogers,” Nick gave the blonde a playful yet sternful warning.

“Sure thing Director Fury,” Steve just grinned and held Natasha’s hands. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

The priest smiled at the two and the ceremony began. Once the priest officiated them as husband and wife, and then told Steve that he could now kiss the bride. The super soldier pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, earning a wolf whistle from Sam. Natasha just giggled against his lips.

*****

Steve and Natasha bursted into their hotel room still kissing furiously after the reception. 

“Mrs. Rogers,” Steve smiled against her lips. 

Natasha felt herself laughing as he kept repeating “Mrs. Rogers,” in-between each kiss until he had her on the bed. 

“I love you so much,” he placed a gentle hand on her cheek. “I love you so much Natasha.”

“I love you too Steve.” She brushed a strand of his hair back. “You’re the only man who will ever have my heart, for now until eternity.”

Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Hurried hands had taken off all their clothes and now those same hands were exploring naked skin. Her body shivered under his touch, his fingers strong and calloused yet were gentle on her. She took the time to explore his body. Feeling every muscle, the power they held and yet they protected her. She took his right hand and guided it between her legs. A sharp gasp escaped her throat as he palmed against her folds. 

“So beautiful, my love, my wife.” He said those words into the skin of her neck as he pleasured her.

His index and middle fingers pumping in and out of her, playing her like a violin and receiving sweet moans from her lips. She gripped his biceps, trying to hold on. He didn’t need any words, the way her body spoke to him was enough. Years of working together had allowed Steve to read Natasha’s nonverbal words. Her body arched as she felt her orgasm come. Steve nuzzled against her neck before pulling his fingers out of her. 

“One more Natasha, come once more for me.” He made his way down between her legs and his mouth was on her quivering pussy. 

Her body felt like it was on fire. He had her coming again and he made his way up by leaving trails of fiery kisses up her body. She moaned as she felt his cock brush against her inner thigh. Gripping his cock, she guided it to her pussy and then cupped Steve’s face, bringing him down to a kiss as he pushed himself inside of her. She felt him consuming her all over, all she could do was feel him. His touches ignited a fire within her. His sweet words consumed her and made her cry tears of joy. Steve gave all of his heart to her as they consummated their marriage. She could nothing but kiss him with so much passion that Steve was left breathless after they parted. As he moved above her, their eyes locked. No words needed to be spoken between them. He could feel her tremble beneath him and a cry of pleasure escaped her lips as she came. With one more thrust of his hips, Steve moaned out her name as he spilled inside of her. He pulled out slowly and brought them under the covers.

Steve felt the love Natasha had for him, through her kisses and her touches. She had allowed him into her life and her heart. She had allowed herself to be loved thanks to him. It was through their years of partnerships that the two former friends and now become lovers. She looked up at him with nothing but love and adoration in those gorgeous green eyes of hers. Steve smiled back at her, taking her left hand and kissing the band of her wedding ring. 

“No matter what happens, we’ll always be together.” Steve promised.

“Together,” Natasha smiled. 


End file.
